


Boss Fight

by killalla



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gaming, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/killalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Would Leeroy Jenkins Do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: Contains random gaming humour and numerous genre references.

The situation had become critical. Carter was out in front, dealing blows left and right, but her mindless, shambling opponents were pressing in hard, and would soon overwhelm her based on sheer numbers. Reese was trying to run interference for her, intervening with the occasional block or backstab, but he was distracted by simultaneously trying to protect Finch, who was too focused to put up any kind of defense of his own. Fusco, who had been scouting some distance ahead when they triggered the attack, had barricaded himself behind a pillar and some fallen rubble while he tried to pick off as many of their opponents as possible, but at this distance, his shots were having little overall effect.

“I’m taking damage; I’m not going to be able to hold out much longer.” Carter’s voice came over the line. “They’re hemming me so close, I can’t even get in a good swing.”

“These guys are inhuman, and I’m not having any effect at all. “ Fusco sounded simultaneously panicked and annoyed. “This is going to be a fiasco, can’t you two do something?!”

“Finch is working on it - ” Reese executed a particularly complicated maneuver that involved a dodge, followed by a back flip and double decapitation in quick succession before circling back in front of Finch to face his next opponent. “Aren’t you, Harold?”

“Indeed, Mr. Reese.” Finch sounded vaguely distracted, and there was an audible rhythm of clicking in the background as his fingers flew over the keyboard. “If you will just give me a moment…” There was a pause, quickly followed by a triumphant exhalation. “There. Area effect; turn undead. I’ll hold it in place for the next 10 rounds, while you proceed to dispatch them.” 

***

What followed was a seamless, efficient and almost elegant massacre of their zombie opponents. When the last one had been destroyed – Reese again, with a skillful spin/kick/turn/garrote move – they gathered at the top of the stairs leading down into the dungeon. 

“On the next level we’ll face our primary antagonist - Xykon is a lich lord with a goblin army, so I’ll need to cast death ward over everyone before we go in.” Finch had already started planning tactics when Fusco interrupted.

“Wait one damn minute, what makes you think we’re in any shape to take on a boss fight now?” His normal aggrieved grumble had taken on an edge of heat. “I swear, you two are just as suicidal in WarQuest as you are in real life. I’m a Level 12 Ranger, I can’t take on a goblin army!”

“He’s right.” Carter had just downed a healing potion in game, and was returning from being AFK while checking that Tyler had finally gone to bed. “Aside from Finch, none of us are over Level 15, and challenging the level boss at this point seems kind of premature.”

“Finch could always bring out his other character.” Reese suggested. “Then we’d have backup.”

“I don’t think that would be advisable, Mr. Reese.” Finch sounded mildly exasperated – they’d had this conversation several times before. “My “other character” as you put it, is a Level 50 Infernal Pact Warlock, who I might add, is Lawful Evil. Suffice to say, it might be a little challenging for party unity.” He paused again. “I see your point, though, Detective – perhaps we’d better take some time to regroup and level up before we run another raid. In which case - next Thursday, 9pm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Carter (Handle: Brienne – Human Paladin, Lawful Good, 13th Level)  
> Reese (Handle: Desmond – Half-Elf Assassin, Chaotic Good, 15th Level)  
> Fusco (Handle: Bilbo – Halfling Ranger, Lawful Neutral, 12th Level)  
> Finch (Handle: Damien – Human Cleric, Neutral Good, 18th Level / Handle: Gerald – Dark Elf Warlock, Lawful Evil, 50th Level)
> 
> This snippet was influenced by musings on character alignments in Person of Interest, and inspired by the following line from The Apocalypse Codex, by Charles Stross - “The intel team that raids together stays together.”


End file.
